Aaj Phir Jeene Ki Tamanna Hai
by Palak96
Summary: Another pure duo OS


**A/n: hi another pure duo os.. **

In the bureau daya is continuously trying to convince Abhijeet.

"Boss ... dekho is mein meri koi ghalti nahi... muje nahi pata aisa kese ho gaya..."

Abhijeet: agar tumhe nahi pata toh kise pata hai haan? kaha gayab ho gaya paiso ka bag

Daya: muje sach mein kuch samajh nahi aa raha... ke kahan gaya... jab tum raat mein gaye they... us ke baad me ne khud check kiya tha... mera yakeen karo

Abhijeet: Raat bhar mei bag aapne aap gayab nahi hoga daya.. aur koi bhi chor aasani se ek cid officer ke gher mei ghus ke chori karega

Daya: to tumhara kya khayal hai... meine ghayab kiya hai bag han...

Abhijeet: Tumne nahi kiya toh phir kaha gaya bag haan?

Daya in teasing voice: mere ghar ki aik duplicate key tumhare pass bhi to hoti hai...

Abhijeet was like.. what do you mean.. "Toh tum kehna kya chahtey ho ki maine wo bag gayab kiya hai tumhare gher se"

Daya: dekho abhijeet ... tum ghalat samaj rahey ho...

Abhijeet: Nahi matlab toh tumhara yahi hai na (in anger)

Daya in anger "ok... tumhe jo samajhna hai samjho.. me ab tumhe kuch bhi explain nahi karun ga... Saying this he rushed out from the beauru .

And Abhi called from behind: arey daya sun to yaar... wo me ghussey mein aise...

but daya didn't listen. Abhijeet signs.. it had been few days.. since.. duo had been not talking to each other… one day.. Daya was informed that there is bomb plant into the mall… along with few officers he goes to the mall..

Here abhijeet gets to know some goons had stolen the bag from his house.. daya is not to be balmed for it..

"itni badi misunderstanding.. pehle inn logo ko pakarta hun phir daya se baat karta hun" he along with Nikhil, rajat manages to catch the goons… they reach at their hideout.. and soon catch them..

Abhijeet: bol.. kisliye churaye wo paise.. aur kya plan tum logo ka…

Goon: mall mei bomb hai.. aur tumhare officers bhi wahi hai.. bacha saktey ho toh bacha lo.. aapne officers ko logo ko…

Abhijeet was shocked..

Abhijeet: Nikhil leke jaao inhe mai mall mei jaata hun…

Here.. in the mall..

Daya: sachin, pankaj jaldi sabko bahar nikalo khali karwao mall pura.. jaldi..

All nodes…

Daya: chaliye mall khali kijiye bomb hai.. yaha..

The people rushes out..

Pankaj: chaliye jaldi aayie..

All were going out.. daya for last time checked if anyone is in.. and was going out himself.. abhijeet comes running

And says "daya.. niklo jaldi"

Daya is staring at abhijeet.. abhijeet to stares at him… they are looking towards each other as listening each other's concern voice after so many days. Suddenly they came to present with door closing sound. they ran towards the door and started hitting it hardly but failed to open

Abhijeet: darwaja nahi khulega..

Daya: hmm.. janta hun..

Abhijeet: daya mujhe tumse sorry kehna tha.. wo bag uss gunde ne hi churaya tha.. sorry.. gussey mei tumhe bahut kuch keh diya..

Daya smiles.. "koi baat nahi abhi.. yeh sab toh hota hai.. waise sorry mujhe bhi kehna hai tumhe pata nahi kya kya keh diya maine"

They sat down leaning the wall..

"boss.. kitni aachi baat hai itne saal saath kaam kiya aur dekho maut bhi saath mei hi aayi" smiling..

Abhijeet smiles.. "yahi toh humhari dosti hai saath marna.. narazgi bhi.. aur ab maut bhi ek saath"

they knew there death is confirmed now.. there is no way they can escape..

"boss.. jante ho jab bhi humhara jhagra hota hai humesha tumhe hi mujhe manana padhta hai.."

Abhijeet says "haan aache se janta hun.. aur iss baar bhi maine hi manaya.."

Daya: "Haan par iss baar galti tumhara thi.."

Abhijeet: tumhari bhi thi haan..

Daya: aacha hum dono ki galti thi.. tumhe yaad hai boss.. kaise uss jharne se tum gire they aur meri jaan nikal gayi thi..

Abhijeet: haan.. phir tumhari kitni dhaant sunni padhi thi mujhe..

Daya: haan ab hospital se bhagne ki purani aadat joh hai tumhari..

Abhijeet laughs.. "tum toh jante ho.. mujhe nahi pasand.. hospital"

Daya: haan pata hai..

Abhijeet: daya kitni baar aisa din aaya hai ki hum pe iljam laga hai..

Daya: haan abhi lekin hum dono ka ek dusre ke upar vishwas nahi dhadmagaya.. ek dusri ki daal banke hum khade hue..

"_**nahi sir mai nahi manta abhijeet aisa kuch kar sakta hai"**_

"_**abhijeet mai tumpe bharosa karta hun koi kare ya na kare" **_

"_**daya mai janta hun koi tumhe fhasa raha hai.. aur jald sab yeh baat bhi jaan jayengey" **_

"_**nahi sir daya aisa nahi kar sakta.." **_

Duo smile..

Abhijeet: aur wo sab kaise bhul sakte hai khana banana.. bill payment karna.. mera

"_**boss.. aaj mai khana banata hun.."**_

"_**tum khana banaogey.. tek hai banao.. mai baith ke dekhta hun" he brings the chair and sits.. **_

_**Daya irritated "bahut bure ho tum boss.. madad bhi nahi karogey.." **_

_**Daya makes the food somehow.. **_

"_**boss.. ho gaya.."**_

_**He finds abhijeet slept.. **_

"_**abhijeet utho.."**_

_**Abhijeet gets up.. "offo daya kitna time lagatey ho tum tumhare chakar mei mujhe bhi neend aa gayi" **_

_**Daya: sorry na boss.. ban gaya khana khalo.. **_

_**Abhijeet takes the bite.. the salt was too much.. **_

"_**abhi kaisa hai.."**_

_**Abhijeet: aacha hai kafi.. **_

_**Daya: aacha.. mai khata hun.. **_

_**Abhijeet: nahi mai kha raha hun na**_

_**Daya: abhijeet mujhe bhi bhook lagi hai.. mai**_

_**Daya took a abhijeet.. "nahi daya.." daya coughed.. "boss.. namak kitna jyada hai.. tumne kaisa kha liya.. yeh" **_

_**Abhijeet: kaise nahi khata mere bhai ne pehli baar joh banaya hai.. **_

Daya smiles.. "haan phir maine seekh hi liya khana banana.."

"**abhi bill pay tum kar rahe ho na.."**

"**haan mai kar raha hun.. ab yahi kaam hai mujhe" **

Daya: sorry na.. arey ek minute.. he takes out something from his wallet.. and hands to abhijeet..

"yeh lo boss.. tumhara credit card.. jyada kuch nahi 20000 hazar tak hi shopping ki hai bas"

Abhijeet was shocked "kya? yeh card tere pass hai mai toh pareshan ho gaya tha ki yeh card kaha chala gaya"

Daya: kya boss.. tumhe pata bhi nahi chala kab tumne mujhe aapna card mujhe diya tha..

Abhijeet: haan uss waqt mai case mei busy tha..

Daya smiles naughtily..

Daya: aur kitni baar tumne mere liye kitni baar aapne seene pe goli kayi thi.. kitna bura lagta tha mujhe.. aisa lagta tha ki agar tumhe kuch ho gaya toh mai aapne aap ko kabhie maaf nahi kar paaunga..

Abhijeet: daya.. tum bhi na.. mere rehtey tujhe kuch nahi ho sakta aur mujhe tere rehtey kuch nahi ho sakta.. tum bhi kuch kum nahi ho.. kitni baar tum khud bomb chemical leke bhaag jaatey ho.. agar kuch ho jaata toh tumhe.. haan bina sochtey samjey..

Daya: arrey mai toh bas..

Abhijeet: haan super hero banna hai

Daya: super hero toh tum bantey firtey ho.. itni chot lagti hai kehtey ho ki kuch nahi hua.. huh..

Abhijeet: haha tum bhi na.. aisa hi hun mai…

Daya: mai bhi aisa hi hun phir..

Abhijeet: kitni aisi yaadein hai humhari.. joh hum kabhie nahi bhul saktey..

Daya: haan abhi.. tumhari meri, team ke saath bhi..

Abhijeet: haan wo freddy aur pankaj ki bhoot wali baatein..

"_**sir.. kahi koi bhoot toh nahi" **_

"_**haan freddy sir aatma bhi ho sakti hai" **_

"_**chup pankaj aur freddy kab dekho aatma aur bhooton ki baatein kartey rehtey ho.."**_

Daya: haan tumhara un logo ko dhantna.. aur sabka hum sabke liye pareshani.. itna pyaar..

"_**abhijeet sir ko kuch nahi hoga wo tek ho jayengey.."**_

"_**sir sab tek hoga.. hum hai na aapke saath" **_

"_**nahi sir aapko protect karna mera farz hai" **_

Daya was in tears..

Abhijeet looked at him.. "hey daya.. aakhri waqt bhi yeh rona dhona"

Daya: tum hi toh mujhe emotional kar rahe ho..

Abhijeet smiles.. "tum bhi na.. hastey hue aaye they toh hastey hue janna chahiye na"

Daya: haan.. he smiles..

They could hear the sound of tic.. tic.. tic.. the timer had started..

Abhijeet and daya holds each other hand.. and are ready to accept what destiny had brought for them.. there is a sweat smile on their face.. for last time.. they are remembering the moments they spent together..

Here outside..

"sir darwaja aab nahi khulega.. I am sorry aap sab please peeche haat jayie.. kisi bhi waqt bomb fhat sakta hai"

Acp: kya bakwass hai yeh.. andar abhijeet aur daya.. hai…

Team was forced to move back..

"**abhijeet sir.. daya sir.."**

"**Abhijeet.. daya.. bahar aao…"**

Was heard.. but our duo were far away..

And the blast…

Team was in shock…

"**abhijeet… daya…."**

"**SIRRRRRRRRRR"**

Only the fire was coming out from the mall.. nothing else..

Team was in tears.. and they remembered the moment time spent with them… two already burnt bodies were being taken for last rituals. Many pairs of eyes are shedding tears on this grave and a great loss. One of them is remembering how his sons received his scolding without uttering a single word. another one is remembering how these two seniors were always ready to pull his leg. others are also in the same era which they can call their one of the best time during this tough duty. how can they forget these two. today they lost them that's why the hard core CID eyes are in tears. but at a very distant place from here... two pair of eyes are smiling through tears.. these tears were the mixture of sadness and happiness. Sadness of leaving those precious relations ... and happiness of togetherness in this world also

**A/n: thank you.. for reading and reviewing my previous 2 Os.. please do review will waiting to see your reviews.. thanks.. take care.. **

**Khushi- next os will be your requested one :) **


End file.
